


Scintillate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [307]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: scintillate: verb: sin-tə-ˌlāt: to emit sparks; sparklefrom Merriam-Webster:In addition to its literal use, scintillate can mean "to sparkle" in a figurative sense - that is, to be lively, or to perform brilliantly. It is also frequently seen in its adjectival form, scintillating, with the meaning "very clever, amusing, and interesting," as in a scintillating discussion. The history of scintillate began with a spark - or with the Latin word for "spark," at least. That word, scintilla, is also the source of other words in English. There is scintilla itself (used as a noun meaning "a little bit"), scintillant (an adjective describing something that scintillates), and scintillation (which, among other things, means "a brilliant outburst").





	Scintillate

From their very first exchange, Sherlock always felt there was something about John that seemed to scintillate; he sparkled; Sherlock was prepared to swear under oath that occasionally he could see sparks in his dark blue eyes when angered or amused - gold bits that seemed to turn to fire for just a moment, then fizzle out when Sherlock turned away.

It was at the end of one case, Sherlock usually remembered everything, every case - but he couldn't recall the who, how and why of that case - the one where John had pushed him out of the way just in time, then helped him to his feet once the danger had passed, and their eyes met. For a moment, Sherlock couldn't tell what John was thinking, as his eyes lit up like fireworks, before he yanked him by the lapels and into a rough kiss, then hissed nder his breath, "don't you ever do that again - don't you understand, you idiot?" Sherlock recalled blinking, then shaking his head no, before nodding in the affirmative. and whispering, "I'm sorry... I - "

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock realised he had brought his fingers to his lips as if he could still feel that first spark there, that one moment that finally told him everything John could never say in words. Still, even now - "I love you?" Sherlock murmured in a voice he didn't recognise as his own, as if afraid if he spoke it too loudly John would vanish from his life.

John turned sharply from the tree to stare at him, nearly toppling from the chair he was standing on, except Sherlock was there to steady him. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you.' " Sherlock helped him down from the chair and adjusted the the gold star that threatened to lean too far to one side. "Sorry - I didn't mean - no - I did - I do. Damn."

"Do you see now?" John grinned as he watched Sherlock stammer, flushing that attractive pink that made his green- gold eyes glitter in certain light. "I - I was afraid to say it to you, I thought you might hide away in your Mind Palace or run to your room and slam the door in my face or - bloody hell..." He moved even closer to Sherlock, impossibly closer it seemed to Sherlock, then nuzzled his neck as he mumbled, "I love you, too." John blew out a breath and sighed as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. "Wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. You're still here."

"Still here, John."

John pulled back just enough to gaze up into Sherlock's eyes, and whispered in awe, "your eyes - they've gone all sparkly - damn, I love you, Sherlock, I'm sorry it took me so long to say the words. I didn't know - how much it would mean."

Sherlock shook his head and captured his lips in a tender kiss, then wondered at the tears that sprang to his eyes. "It means everything, it's simply everything, John."

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas, John."


End file.
